


For The Girls - SPN

by dawnoftheagez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aunt Flow - Freeform, Bleeding, Blood, Caring Dean Winchester, Caring Sam Winchester, F/M, For The Girls, Gen, Love, Multi, Other, Pain, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, confused, period, period pains, time off from hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnoftheagez/pseuds/dawnoftheagez
Summary: Writing this for all my girls out there. Is aunt flow on a visit? Read this and I hope if helps.Punch that bitch in the face.





	For The Girls - SPN

You groaned turning over on your musty motel bed. Dean and Sam were out buying groceries. You felt like you were dying, cramps like no ones business and of course the pile of pants you had accidentally sent to an early grave unless you could get them to a laundromat within the next little while.

You heard them come in. Sam was at your side quickly when he heard your groan. “What’s wrong?” He asked. He saw the look on your face and nodded running to your bag grabbing you a pain pill. 

The eldest brother looked concerned, he went to get you a warm wash cloth from the bathroom when we saw the pile of bloodied pants. “Uhm Sam!”

Sam ran in after making sure you were comfortable. Sam sighed looking at his brother. “What?”

“Is she alright, where is her wound?” Dean has never seen you like this, usually your cycle was predictable, no cramps, just some blood. You easily hid it from the boys. But damn was she coming at you with a vengeance this time. 

“No wound Dean, just means she isn’t going to be a momma.”

Dean eyes widened, a smirk and a flash of excitement entered his eyes. “Wait-“ Sam hit him upside the head. 

“Get your head out of the gutters Dean. No she and I, haven’t you haven’t. I don’t know Dean if she is even a virgin or not. She is on her mensuration cycle.”

Dean raised a finger, then dropped his hand. “So she’s bleeding out her-“ He shuttered but nodded getting you a warm wash cloth. Sam packed the clothes in a bag and took them to a laundromat. 

Dean paced wondering what to say. Was he supposed to get you chocolate or something like that?

He kept pacing until you were up on your feet rummaging through the fridge. “Oh no baby girl you are going to come and lay down.” He said scooping you up. He placed you on the bed. He waited for your response. 

“A drink, water or something.” You said with a smirk seeing how nice he was being about all this. 

Sam returned after about an hour and half with clean folded clothes no longer blood stained. “How you feeling?”

“Better.” You replied as Dean gave you a back massage. He liked pampering you surprisingly. Sam smiled and sat in front of you, the two of you held hands as Dean took care of you. “Still dying but better.”

You felt Deans grip tighten at the mention of you dying. He was worried about your well being. You chucked seeing him become so careful. 

He kissed your temple and Sam kissed your forehead. “Oh I brought you ice cream.” Sam said as he left to the kitchen. He came back with your favorite flavor and a (f/c) spoon.

You blushed. You thought about showing when you were bleeding from the inside more often, if this is what the Winchester brothers did. Kindness and love was showing through their rough exterior. 

Dean held you while you ate, Sam rubbed your legs.

You were one lucky girl, even during a week of hell.


End file.
